La plus grosse des maladresses
by Asari
Summary: ...Ou comment des personnes venant de SDK, GTO et divers autres dimensions parviennent dans le monde de FMA ? Et surtout, comment vont-ils s'y débrouiller ? Pour Kikuchi, Kyo ou Akira, on ne s'inquiète pas, mais pour les autres ?


- Où...où suis-je...

La jeune fille blonde releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Un bureau très simple. Puis, sentant un truc chaud sous elle, elle baissa les yeux et aperçut l'homme qui était en train de faire un somme, allongé de tout son long sur la table pendant que son sévère lieutenant était partie, sur lequel elle était lourdement tombé.

Elle se releva en hurlant et en frappant le brave Roy, que vous avez tous reconnu, qui finit ainsi de recouvrir ses esprits (ou de les perdre...).

- Aïe ! Mais... Aïe, arrêtez enfin, mademoiselle ! Vous... Aïe ! Mais...

- Espèce de pervers, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez sous moi !

_Vachement clairvoyante, la fille tombée du ciel_, pensèrent les subordonnés de Mustang, admirant le spectacle.

- Mais...c'est vous qui êtes tombé sur moi, mademoiselle... Et puis qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Alors ça, je me le demande, cer n'est pas du tout chez moi, ici.

Elles'écarta de lui, sans lâcher le flingue ancien modèle qu'elle tenait et avec lequel elle avait tenté d'assommer le brave homme, et reprit sans faire attention à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir dans son dos. Lui, par contre, vit bien la personne qui venait d'entrer et il devint d'une pâleur mortelle.

- Et puis c'est qui cette manie de roupiller sur son bureau, hein ?!

_Ca, c'était la phrase à ne pas dire_, songèrent le groupe de spectateurs parfaitement inutiles.

En effet, trois ou quatre balles partirent vers l'homme et le frôlèrent de peu, le laissant tétanisé. L'inconnue tourna ses yeux verts vers la porte et regarda l'arrivante. Une jeune femme aux cheveux attachés d'une couleur très proche de la sienne fixait l'homme statufié d'un air froid, une colère calme brillant dans ses yeux noisettes en amande.

- Alors comme ça, on _roupille_, colonel ?

- Lieutenant, cette fille divague, je ne dormais pas, elle m'est tombé dessus !

_Ouh la fausse excuse_, s'amusèrent les commentateurs, _ça va faire mal_...

- Comment ça, je divague ?! Vous dormiez, oui ! Insinuez que je suis lourde aussi ! cria l'inconnue en se servant enfin de son arme, manquant de lui arracher quelques mèches. Roy se rendit, vaincu, ou plutôt se cacha derrière son bureau en simulant un évanouissement. La jeune femme cacha un sourire et s'approcha de l'inconnue, lui tendant la main, qu'elle serra après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

- Yuya Shiina, chasseuse de primes.

- Et moi, je suis le colonel Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, charmante jeune fille, minauda le colonel, apparu brusquement devant Yuya, en portant sa main à ses lèvres dans une crise de galanterie aigue.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas par les flatteries, s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant de son coude.

Riza retint un nouveau sourire puis menaça Roy de son arme.

- Et maintenant, colonel, au travail ! Vous avez des papiers à remplir, si je ne m'abuse.

-- -- -- -- --

- Hm...

Le jeune homme se releva et rajusta ses lunettes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Il prit un moment pour se vérifier, des fois qu'il se serait cassé quelque chose. Puis il parcourut du regard les décombres alentours.

Quelqu'un s'en extirpa à quelques mètres de lui. Un homme assez grand, doté d'une longue chevelure noire hérissée, portant un kimono noir et un très long sabre. Il darda son regard écarlate sur lui et il sentit un frisson le long de son dos. Brrr...

- T'es qui ?

Japonais ancien...plutôt facile à parler, heureusement.

- Je m'appelle Yoshito Kikuchi et apparement nous venons tous les deux de mondes différents, puisque vous me semblez venir des environs de 1600 de l'ancien japon, que je viens quant à moi des années 2000 et que le décor est semblable à l'europe des années 1900.

- Ah bon...

Il le rejoignit sans prononcer un mot, sans même avoir l'air étonné.

Yoshito l'entrainait dans les environs pour revenir à un endroit plus paisible, lorsque quelqu'un d'autre sortit des pans de mur et de la poussière du lieu qui venait vraisemblablement tout juste d'exploser. Grand, très musclé, en marcel blanc qui laissait voir le tatouage recouvrant intégralement son bras droit et pantalon noir, la peau mate rehaussée par sa chevelure courte et blanche et ses iris rouges. Il les regarda l'air ahuri.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Des exhilés, répondit moqueusement le jeune garçon.

Scar s'apprêta à répondre mais une énorme masse de chair jaillit d'une brèche et se jeta sur l'ishbal en hurlant.

- JE VAIS TE MANGEEEEER !!

L'homme le désintégra encore une fois puis, commençant à fuir, suivi des deux autres, jeta la carcasse de ses lunettes qui pendaient à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas que cette conversation me dérange, mais il faut la remettre à plus tard !

- Excusez-moi, mais il nous rattrape.

Ils accélérèrent la cadence, en vain. Soudain, celui qui semblait être un samourai se retourna silencieusement et lâcha un "Mizuchi !" en abattant son sabre, envoyant une lame de vent accéré vers Glutonny. Une fois l'homonculus en miettes, il balança d'un grand coup de pied la mâchoire qui commençait à se former à une bonne centaine de mètre et rattrapa Kikuchi et Scar qui avaient décidé de continuer à courir le plus vite possible.

Lust rattrapa son frère qui venait de se reformer, tout penaud, regardant les fuyards partir au loin.

- Lust, j'ai faim...

- Tu mangeras plus tard, hum...

_Intéressant ces hommes_...

-- -- -- -- --

- Keikoku ! Pousse-toi de là, idiot !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Que... Quoi ?! Raaah ! Tu m'énerves trop ! C'est moi qui devrait poser la question !

- Où on est ?

- Tu m'écoutes, oui ?!

- ...

- Tu n'as pas tort, des fois...où on est ?

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Raaaah ! Mais ferme-la !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je ne m'énerve pas !

- Si, tu t'énerves.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait une étagère tombée par terre et, sur le tas de livres, un jeune homme aux cheveux attachés de la même façon que lui mais hérissés et argentés fixait de ses yeux jaune-orangés un autre un peu plus jeune à l'air détaché, ses iris d'un jaune tirant lui sur le vert regardant distraitement celui qui était en dessous de lui, sa chevelure dorée retombant sur son front lisse recouvert d'un bandeau rouge.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Kimblee.

- Moi, c'est Luciole, ou Keikoku mais j'aime pas, et lui c'est mon frère...euh...Shinrei.

- ...

Shinrei était bouche bée devant l'acte de son demi-frère... Il venait de dire qu'il...qu'il était son frère ?! Son coeur qui s'était mis à battre plus fort en entendant ça le fit recouvrer ses esprits.

- "Euh...Shinrei", c'est qui cette hésitation ?! Tu ne te souviens même pas de mon nom ?! Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Keikoku !

- Luciole.

- Euh... plaça rapidement un alchimiste médusé.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux frères.

-- -- -- -- --

Il se releva. Où était-il...? Apparement dans un...lit ? Que faisait-il en europe ? Il s'appuya contre le dossier en sentant sa tête tourner. Après un petit moment, il tenta de quitter les draps et se ravisa en voyant sa nudité, se contentant de laisser pendre ses jambes dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Une femme jaillit de l'embrasure de la porte et le força à se rallonger comme si il était un gamin. Une fois que la furie eut fini sa tâche, il la regarda machinalement. De longs cheveux noir corbeau très longs et parfaitement lisses, des yeux violets qui tiraient sur le rouge sous l'effet de la colère, une peau très blanche sans être blafarde et malgré cette base bicolore un visage assez enfantin et innocent, une peu comme celui de Yuya, rehaussé par des lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes d'une couleur le faisant songer à celle d'une framboise écrasée. Euh...il se fixait sur ses lèvres ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Vous devez rester couché pour l'instant !

C'est vrai qu'il se sentait faible...

Attendez deux secondes, là. Il voyait ?! Et parfaitement bien qui plus est. Il se concentra sur ses yeux et déclencha ce faisant la vision qu'il avait lors de la supra-activation. D'accord...c'était plutôt un avantage donc. Il se concentra sur autre chose, tiens, les reflets vraiment bleus qui jouaient dans la chevelure de l'inconnue. Presque immédiatement la supra-vision s'arrêta. C'était facile en fait...

Pourquoi rougissait-elle comme ça ? ce n'est pas que ça lui allait mal mais c'était gênant étant donné qu'étant seuls, ça impliquait sa responsabilité.

Oh. C'est vrai qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était bien de sa faute, donc...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Kei... Keiryuu No Karasu, répondit-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

- Enchanté, dit-il calmement, son sens des manières reprenant le dessus, je me nomme quant à moi Akira.

- D'accord.

Elle reprit un peu d'assurance et le regarda à nouveau avant de rougir précipitamment et de se retourner non moins rapidement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Les draps ont glissé...

Le maitre des glaces rougit lui aussi avant de les remettre sur l'endroit qu'elles n'auraient pas dû quitter, eh oui, la pauvre Keiryuu n'est pas spécialement amatrice de nettoyage de sol après inondation de bave provenant et d'elle et de fans qui doivent être maintenant désydratées, que voulez-vous...

-- -- -- -- --

_Pour ceux qui se demandent comment mon génial petit Kikuchi a su situer l'époque de Kyo, il y a plein de détails, comme les matériaux (vêtements, fourreau), leur qualité, la coupe du kimono, la façon de parler de Kyo, bref :D_

Bouhouhouh... Pourquoi elle a tant de succès ?

Asari: A mon avis, c'est tes étoiles roses et surtout ton frère qui fait peur aux mecs.

Mais...mais...il est gentil mon frère...

Asari: Oui, mais ceux qui n'ont pas fui en le voyant fuient quand ils se rendent compte qu'ils risquent d'avoir les côtes brisées par des manifestations de joie et d'affection excessives chaque fois qu'ils viennent te voir...

Bouhouhouhouh...

Asari: Keiryuu est normalement une jeune fille qui vivait dans notre monde (en quelque sorte, c'est une histoire privée...) et qui s'est retrouvé là-bas, dans le monde de SDK, mais j'avais envie de mettre Akira en couple dans cette fic et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le couple AkiraTokito mais bon...en plus, je ne savais pas qui allait l'accueillir, maintenant c'est bon héhéhééé...


End file.
